Last Name
by BePassionate24
Summary: A requested one shot. Aimily. AU. In the Maldives, Emily marries Aiden and becomes Mrs. Amanda Mathis.


**A/N: Just thought I would share this on here with my other Revenge/ Emily & Aiden fans. It was a request by a very sweet tumblr user. AU. One shot requested by tumblr follower : revengerrrr. Enjoy & I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Last Name( An Aiden & Emily One-Shot) **

They marry in August. The mild heat and sun hitting down on them as he smiles at her and pulls her close, kissing her lips softly and telling her that she's the most beautiful bride that he's ever seen. That he can't wait to spend the rest of his life calling her by her new last name, Mrs. Amanda Mathis.

He had never thought that they'd get to this point, swept away by the idea of being married and happy. Living the life that any normal couple does. He thinks about it a lot though, how they almost lost out on their chance at happiness and being normal together. How the revenge that Emily had been so hell bent on implementing on The Graysons had nearly destroyed her.

However, looking at her now, clutching on to his hands and smiling up at him through tears in her eyes, you'd never know that just a year ago that she had almost left him and was nearly killed all because she allowed anger and hatred to take over her heart instead of love.

He holds her hands a little tighter as she feels the sand crunch under her feet and glances over at the ocean side view. It's perfect, they both think. A small and intimate ceremony, something that they both had wanted and needed after the hell they had gone through.

Her gaze shifts from the ocean and on to Nolan Ross, her best friend and confidon in all of this throughout the last few , she more than thrilled that he's there with them, experiencing her wedding day.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" His voice trails off as it gets stuck in his throat and Aiden shakes his head with a laugh. It's just the three of them, a long ways from home and on a beach in the Maldives, the Indian ocean clashing against the sand as the purest of blue waters hits against the soft and plush looking golden beach.

"Go on with it." He encourages, watching Nolan smile as he looks back down at his cell phone and pauses. "Let me just take a picture of the two of you. Just one, maybe you can show it to your kids one day." He states, not even realizing what he's said after it's already been spoken, and he quickly looks over at Emily with an apologetic gaze.

"It's okay, maybe we will." She comments, a small smile appearing on her face when she thinks about the children that Aiden and her could raise together, it warms her heart knowing that he'd even consider adopting, even after everything. Yet, she knows, like she has always known- he'd do anything for her.

They stand close as Nolan takes the photo, Aiden's arms protectively wrapped around her waistline as she leans into him and kisses his cheeks. "I love you." She whispers in a sweet and soft tone against his ear, watching as he glances over at her with a smile and states. "I love you too."

"Now, with that done. How about I get you two love birds married already?" Nolan asks with a chuckle, breaking up the sweet moment between them as she smiles at him and nods.

"We're doing this in a completely nontraditional way." Aiden states with a laugh as Emily and Nolan both smile when she grabs a hold of his hand, clearing her throat and wiping away her tears as she begins to say. "I don't care that we're nontraditional. I don't care that we snuck off together without telling really anyone where we'd be going. All I care about is you and our future. Aiden, you've been my rock throughout this whole thing and I couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime. You've loved me even when I felt like I didn't deserve it, you cared for me when no one else would and it's because of that today that I stand here, excitedly waiting to be your wife. I love you with my heart and soul. You make me want to be a better person and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. You are my everything."

He leans into her, wiping away her tears and clearing his throat as he grips her hands tightly and watches her thin lacy wedding dress flow in the breeze that's picked up around them.

"Amanda Clarke. After everything we've been through. Here we are, together at last…" His voice breaks a little as he lets out a nervous laugh and watches Nolan smile at him when he wipes away his own watery eyes.

"You're the love of my life, my best friend and I wouldn't want it any other way. You've seen me through the good and the bad and you've been beside me through the toughest times. Amanda, I love you with my whole heart. I love the way you let your guard down with me and allow me in. The way you care about me..You're everything to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being your husband and loving you for as long as we both shall live." He tells her, watching the tears in her eyes spill over on to her cheeks as she inhales sharply and softly tells Nolan to continue.

"Amanda, do you take Aiden to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" Nolan comments with a smile as he watches her nod and loudly state in a confident tone, staring directly at Aiden when she says "I do."

"Aiden, do you take Amanda to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" Nolan asks him, watching Aiden's warm gaze fall upon her, as she blushes a little when he says. "I do."

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage." Nolan says, taking out their wedding bands as he hands hers to Aiden and smiles when he watches him take it with shaking hands, extending out her hand flatly on to his palm as Aiden begins to say. "Amanda, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

A lump forms in Nolan's throat as he watches the exchange between them and then he hands her Aiden's ring. A smile forming on all three of their faces when she takes a hold of his hand and begins to speak. "Aiden, This ring is my sacred gift to you, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And, with this ring, I thee wed."

None of them aren't left without tears in their eyes when Nolan finally inhales sharply and states. "By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Aiden Mathis."

She pulls him close to her, her fingers running over the collar of his white and crisp button up shirt as she smiles, leaning in to capture his lips against her own in a searing kiss. But, she stops when they suddenly get interrupted by Nolan who's clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Not yet, I have to say the words first." He laughs, placing the piece of paper into his pocket, adjusting his white tux and rubbing his hands together when he excitedly exclaims. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Nolan stands there, smiling from ear to ear as he watches the exchange between the blissfully happy couple and then he steps away, allowing them some privacy.

"I love you, Emily." Aiden tells her, wiping a few strands of her long blonde hair out of her eyes when she swallows the lump in her throat and confesses. "I love you too. But, you don't need to call me Emily anymore, honey. Now, you can call me. Mrs. Amanda Mathis." She states with a knowing glance as she feels her feet being lifted off the sand and he spins her around, her laughter filling his ears and her words filling his heart.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that." Aiden tells her with a laugh, placing her back down on to the sand when he leans into her and captures her lips against his in a sweet and tender kiss. "I love you more than you'll ever know." He tells her sweetly, cradling her face in between his hands as he breaks away when she smiles up at him and says. "I know you , I can feel it in my heart."

* * *

**A/N: I tried my best to capture the sweet moment between them :')Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
